


Breakfast

by jalendavi_lady



Series: HP: Mistake 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Gen, Grading Hell Theater, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of short character sketches set in 1981, focusing on breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Severus

Severus Snape doesn't have a particular favored breakfast. He usually just eats whatever's closest to him at the staff table, since he's not in the mood for asking politely - or otherwise - for anyone to pass him a platter that early in the morning.

He eats light, a relic of his childhood. Even after his father got a raise and the Snape household became more secure during Severus' Hogwarts years, breakfast was a light meal when he was at home. It was the firm belief of Tobias Snape that breakfast was for eating just enough to make it to lunch, and Eileen had abandoned the ancient breakfast of purebloods along with every other tradition of her family after her marriage.

Besides that, one of his father's favorite sayings about food was "Full meal? Slow mongoose." after Kipling, and while Severus privately thought there was something slightly obscene about a Slytherin following the example of a mongoose, he rather expected that North American king snakes - along with most other snakes - would agree with the aphorism, however unavoidable such a condition is for serpents.


	2. James and Lily Potter

James Potter eats the full traditional Wizarding breakfast whenever he can get it, which is usually whenever Sirius has come over and spent the night. Lily put her foot down after the first month in hiding and said if he wanted a breakfast with that many items, he could charm it up himself. He's heard it's almost like the Muggle traditional full breakfast, although he secretly suspects that pumpkin juice is one of the differences.

Lily always insists on having just cold cereal with milk herself, although she will sometimes grab bacon or sausage when Sirius is there. What she's not telling James is that it's her way of starting the day with a connection to who - and what - she is. 'Oh hello, I grew up in a Muggle household with cold cereal most mornings and a bit of meat for special occasions when Mum would take the time. And I used a wand to pour the milk with some impressive charmwork, do you have a problem with that?'

(She suspects the full traditional breakfast is the same for Sirius and James - a way of telling the world that the purebloods fighting against Voldemort's blood supremacy haven't abandoned who and what they are, just the thought that it's the absolute only best way to be.)


	3. Sirius Black

Sirius Black eats the full traditional Wizarding breakfast every day.

He'll never let James and Lily know it, though, because James would never forgive him for managing it and Lily'd have him in the kitchen every time he stayed over.

She might be a Muggleborn, but Lily's got her cooking charms practiced to perfection.


End file.
